


Jump the Counter

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, Gas-N-Sip, M/M, Store AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a store clerk and shit my ex just came into the store so can I hide behind your little counter thingy AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump the Counter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for Caitlyn. I hope you like it.

It was a slow day at the gas station today. The Kansas summer weather made it unbearable for anyone to climb into their heat-stricken cars. The air conditioning wasn’t working and 3 different mini fans that just spit out warm air surrounded Castiel. He flips through the magazine skimming over the current celebrity gossip. A roar of thunder sweeps outside the store as a sleek black car rolls up.  _Who is crazy enough to go outside today?_  Castiel shakes his head and looks back at the magazine. Realization hits him as the glass door opens to let the heat enter the store. He slides the magazine out of the way and fixes his blue vest.  _It’s the green-eyed hottie. Crap. I probably look all sweaty and gross._ Castiel looks at his reflection through the glass counter and tries to make do of this messy hair. 

“Hey, Cas.” The man calls out. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas replies. 

Cas watches Dean as he wanders through the store picking up a few beers and snacks. Dean walks up to the register with a wide smile that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. Cas stares at into his eyes, wondering how they turned out to be so green. 

“Cas. You still here?” Dean snaps Cas out of his trance. 

Cas blushes as he looks down at the items placed on the counter. “Right. Sorry.” 

Dean leans over. “It’s okay. I get lost in your eyes too.” 

Cas’s head snaps up and heat travels across his neck to his ears. It’s this what got Cas so interested in Dean. The flirting. From the first day, Dean would non-stop flirt with him. He hated it. He hated how a stranger could make him blush so easily, how this green-eyed pain-in-the-ass made his nights ten times dirtier than they should be. What’s worse is, Cas liked it. He would anticipate the days Dean would drop by for a supply run.  It was comments like these that made Cas all mushy inside. 

“I-I…”Cas finally tried to speak. The door opened again heating up the room more than it already was. 

“Shit.” Dean ducked his head and jumped over the counter. “My ex has been following me and I really do not want to talk to her. Just tell her that I’m in the bathroom around back.” He whispers up to Cas. 

“Um..hi. Have you seen a light brown haired, green-eyed, lots of freckles man come in?” The petite blonde girl asks with a mildly pissed-off expression. 

“I, uh, yeah. He went around back to use the restrooms.” Cas droned in reply.   
She pursed her lips spun around and stormed out the door. 

“She could have at least said thank you.” Muttered Cas. Dean bellowed in laugher beneath him. “What?” he questioned. 

“Nothing. You’re cute and funny. Just a perfect package.” Dean says while standing up. He leans against the counter on his elbows and lower back. “You were saying something before we got rudely interrupted.” 

Cas looks down as the blush returns to his cheeks. “Nothing... I just… thank you.” He stutters out. 

“Hey…” Dean starts as he puts a finger underneath Cas’s chin and tilts it back up. “Don’t hide your blush. It’s adorable.” He brushes his thumb across Cas’s right cheek. His eyes linger on Cas’s chapped lips and slowly slide his thumb down his face.

Sighing he turns to jump over the counter and pays for his supplies. Cas quietly does his job hoping Dean would speak up again. Dean starts for the door but stops. Cas sees his hand grip the plastic bag tightly and turn around quickly. 

“I already took two leaps over the counter and I say why not take a leap of faith. Cas, will you go out with me?” Dean hastily says as his cheeks flush with the color red. 

Cas’s world stops. He looks at Dean to see if he was bluffing but all he saw was his freckles becoming more distinct with the pink tint of his cheeks. His heart beats fast against his chest and thanks the lords in heaven for this day. 

Cas leans against the counter and smirks. “I think it’s adorable when  _you_  blush too. So if I get the honor of painting your cheeks for a date. I’d be a fool not to say yes.” 

Dean beams enthusiastically. “Great! Meet you at the Roadhouse at seven?” 

“Sounds good.” 

And it was good. 


End file.
